It isn't good to be curious
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Gene follows Felix to see what he's up to. He shouldn't have done it. Heroes Cuties at the end! Implied themes. One-shot


**I love the Heroes Cuties pairing! They make me want to start jumping around and laugh like a idiot! (Which I normally do when I see stuff about them...I think I'm starting to concern my mom...) But there is something about Gene that seems...off. Plus he seems like the kind of person I would mess with. So Gene, prepare to feel my POWER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Sorry...Enjoy!**

Gene didn't know what to think. Ever since Ralph's incident, Felix and Ralph seemed to be getting...closer. Gene didn't like it. They would always high-five, and call each other 'brother.' It might seem like nothing, but to Gene it was everything! He felt threatened by Ralph. But not in a physical way. More of a 'Felix is MINE!' sort of way. Ever since they were plugged in, Felix had caught Gene's eye. Heck, Felix had caught a lot of people's eyes! He was too cute for his own good! That's why Gene kept him in the games at ALL times. Now, the handyman seemed only interested in leaving as soon as the arcade closed, and he would always leave with Ralph. He needed to know what was going on!

"Hey, Felix!" Gene called.

Felix stopped his run towards Ralph and the tram to look at Gene. He gave Ralph a 'one second' signal, and walked over to Gene.

"Gene!" He said in his usual cheeriness. "What do you need? Something broken?"

"No, Felix, I just wanted to know if...I could join you this evening!" Gene asked.

"O-Oh. Well, I-um..."He stuttered as his face went red. "Sorry, Gene, but...I got plans."

Inside, Gene felt like he was screaming and crying. Outside, he had his usual emotionless face.

"That's fine." He replied in a monotone. "Maybe another time?"

"Yeah! Another time, but right now...I gotta go!" He called as he ran back to Ralph. "Bye, Gene!"

Gene watched as Felix made it over to Ralph and fist bumped him.

"Ready to go, brother?" Ralph asked.

"Sure am, brother!" Felix replied happily.

"What did Gene want?" Ralph asked as the tram started going to Grand Central Station.

"Nothing important..."

That was all Gene got before they were out of hearing range.

_Nothing important!? _He thought. _Nothing important?! How can he say that! Say that like I don't deserve to have time wasted on me! After eveything I've done for him...for US!_

"That's it." He muttered to himself. "I'm finding out what they get up to...tonight!"

He ran over to the tram when it rolled back. He hopped in as it sped him to the Station. Once he got there he quickly looked for the hero of his game. It was easy to find a giant orange clad man walking with a smaller blue man. He stayed a distance so they wouldn't see him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were laughing it up. They stopped in front of a game called _Sugar Rush. _Gene was surprised to see Ralph go in...without Felix! Instead, Felix went to the game across from it, _Hero's Duty._

_That's odd..._Gene thought. _Why would Felix go to a shooting game?_

He watched Felix get on the tram for this game and waited for it to come back. When he got on and into the new game, he was surprised to see Felix laughing with another man. This one was in a huge suit of armor.

"Good one, Felix!" The man said. "I'll see you when you're on your way out."

"See you then, Kohut!" Felix said as he went on. "Bye!"

Kohut smiled and waved in the direction of the handyman. When he turned around, he seemed to transform. He became tough and mean looking. Like someone that would rip your arms off if you so much as said one thing wrong. Gene almost turned back, but seeing Felix's back way off in the distance gave him courage. He stepped out and walked towards the man. As soon as Kohut saw him, he drew his gun on him and aimed.

"Aaahh! Easy, Easy!" Gene screamed.

"State your buisness." Kohut growled.

"I'm here to visit a friend of mine." Gene answered. "So if you'll just..."

Gene started to go around the mountain of a man to be stopped by a gun.

"Not so fast, pudgy. Who's this 'friend' of yours?" Kohut asked.

Gene huffed at being called 'pudgy.'

"Fix-it Felix, Jr. I saw him come in here." He answered crossly.

"Felix's? Oh sorry about that. Any friend of his is a friend of mine, but..." Kohut looked around. "You might want to come at a different time."

"I will not! I need to talk to him now!" Gene demanded.

Kohut shrugged. "You don't know what Sargent Calhoun told me. You don't wanna go back there."

"I don't know who this 'Sargent Calhoun' guy is, but I'm sure he won't mind if I talk to Felix for a second." Gene said feeling as if he was on his last straw.

"Fine, but I warned you." Kohut said. "Go down three halls and take a right. First door on the right will have the Sargent's name on it."

"Thank you." Gene said sarcasticly.

He went passed Kohut and followed his instructions. He reached a door that read:

Sargent Calhoun's room.

Enter if you dare.

The door was slightly opened, but before he pushed it all the was open. He heard voices.

"Are you s-sure you want t-to do this, Tammy?" He heard Felix ask shakily.

"Ofcourse, shortstack." He heard a female voice say. "Do you think I'd be standing here shirtless if I didn't?"

"W-Well, I only w-want what's breast-_BEST _f-for you." Felix said.

A laugh was heard in the room. It was followed by some shuffling.

"Ofcourse it's what's best for me. I love you. No doubt about it...and all I want right now is you..." The other voice said.

After a while he heard the sound of pants being unzipped and a moan of both a 'Felix' and 'Tamora.' Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing! He turned and ran as fast as he could. He would _NEVER _do this again.


End file.
